The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for exposing a chemically amplified resist on a semiconductor substrate.
Publication of Japanese unexamined patent application shou-61-101018 discloses a resist exposing apparatus as shown in FIG. 2. An air is taken into a chamber 2 of the resist exposing apparatus through an air-supply port 3, after the air from an inlet 4 passes an air temperature and humidity adjuster 6 and a dust filter 7.